War of the Damned
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: Sequel to the previous three stories. While Kali still struggles with being the Chosen One and a shinigami, Anya discovers that her brother is once again up to his old tricks. Kali must accept the prophecy if there's any hope for mankind to get along with the damned. While the family reels from the loss of a family member, Yasha now must unlock Sokyoku's true form or die trying.
1. Where Things Stand

_**A/N: The story of Yasha's last two chapters have led to the characters going separate paths, so that's the directions that they will take. This new story includes all the characters and the areas of their lives it has taken them. So the story officially has become a Naruto/Bleach crossover. **_

Kali sat on the couch reading the newspaper while sipping her Starbucks coffee. She wasn't at home, but she was in her office. She had her legs sitting on her table as she studied the paper frowning at some of the news, yet it was also to see what her new targets were.

Kali was now 21 years old, but her body hadn't changed since she was eighteen. She had been a half vampire for three years. Yet she was still confused with the whole Chosen One of the Damned business. Anya had preached a lot on it since she would know more on issues of the damned than anyone.

Since Anya was one herself.

Anya was 20 now. She had no memories of her past and had accepted she would never remember the truth of who she was. Three years later, she regained her knowledge of the damned, which came in handy. She had also relearned her assassin abilities now to use for good instead of bad. She was now 5'5 and to her, was a plain young woman.

Yet while the two were always seen together, there was another one who sometimes was seen with them.

Yasha Uchiha was now 19. A high school graduate and mother, she was also the only married one of the three girls. She also was the most creative of the bunch and was just discovering how to handle her knew phoenix Sokyoku. She had grown in one area however, her breast size, which was becoming a bit smaller than Kali's.

Yet that was the only growing she ever did.

The three girls had grown so close, you'd think they acted like sisters despite not being related. Yet the roads ahead for the three would be full of challenges.

Some that would change their very lives…while showing they weren't as weak as they seemed to be.


	2. Big Things Come in Little Packages

Yasha studied a letter she had received in the form of a scroll. She found this way old fashioned, and yet interesting as she read the parchment. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at the one who delivered it, Kali. "So he wants to see me today?" she asked.

Kali nodded. "It's time you met him," she said. "However, you can't brag too much on Sokyoku, or Yamamoto would find out. We're still hidin' all that from the old man."

"When he finds out, I'm screwed," Yasha groaned.

"Not necessarily, show you can use him and you'll be fine," Kali said. "Anyway, Kay's on her way here. Whatever ya do, don't get separated from us…that could be trouble."

Yasha slowly nodded. "All right," she said in understanding.

But she soon realized her situation once in Soul Society, what a maze the place was.

It took several moments for both Kali and Kay to realize Yasha wasn't with them as the two stared at each other in shock. This was also fear, since they had just passed the 11th Squad, home to Kenpachi Zaraki.

Bad news for someone as small as Yasha.

Yasha meanwhile was using her nose to try to find the two. Yet with new scents and the only one she knew rather well being Kali's, it was hard to distinguish one from the other. She frowned as she found another dead end and sighed turning around again to walk.

But only then did she hear a faint bell. Sort of like a jingle bell it seemed.

The wind blew as she came across another scent and sensed a strong power behind her. She turned seeing no one at first, but the bell sounded again. This made her lift her eyes up to the roof as her eyes widened.

Kenpachi stared down at Yasha with a frown. He didn't say anything at first as if assessing her a moment. "Is this some sort of joke?" he snorted. "A pint sized girl with dog ears…yet has spiritual energy of that of a shinigami. Yet you smell alive."

"I am alive," she said. "I've come to see someone here with Kali and Kay."

"Those two…the young one has nice tits," he said smirking. "As do you."

"I'm married," she growled her ears flattening on her head.

"What a shame…guess he'll become a widower," he said as he suddenly disappeared from her sight. She felt the wind blow past her as a searing pain shot through her side. She looked seeing she had been cut. She growled and drew her sword meeting his in a clash suddenly before he could hack her head from her shoulders. She moved back as the wound healed itself.

"Well, well," he said smirking. "Your head could be rolling right now, yet you blocked me."

"Bring it on, jackass," she growled. The sword fight began as Kali and Kay ran up seeing this.

"Oh god," Kali gasped as she jumped back on a roof. "Can't we stop this?!"

"No…Kenpachi won't stop until he's dead or had enough!" Kay said. "Yasha's screwed!"

Kali's eyes widened in fear.

Yasha seemed to notice Kenpachi's pattern of fighting, she saw how he moved and could see his weak spots. The two were in a lock of swords as she pushed him back flipping back as she glared at him. Flames began to form under her feet and traveled up to her sword. Almost immediately, the words began to come out of her mouth, before she could stop herself.

"_JUDGE, SOKYOKU!"_

The flames changed her sword into just pure fire as it circled around her arm like a whip. It changed into a long whip of flame, that glowed white hot. She lifted the whip and spun around as she slammed it into him. He flew backward into the wall breaking it as the whip moved around his neck and she jerked slamming him forward into the wall behind her breaking it as well.

Kali blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

"She…learned shikai," Kay said in disbelief. "And defeated him."

Yasha's sword soon returned to normal as she sheaved it looking at Kenpachi. "Grow a set and let them drop before you challenge me again," she said as Kali and Kay moved to her and quickly led her off.

"Hope no one else noticed," Kali muttered.

"Heh…in this area? Nope," Kay said nervously as they walked past Squad 10.

Toshiro Hitsugaya had just stepped outside when he saw the three. His green eyes fell on Yasha as she looked at him a moment and gave a shy wave of hello as she followed them off. He watched this a moment slightly checking her out.

But mentally slapped himself. He knew she was taken, but he wanted to be friends one day with her.

Komamura looked up as he saw the three. Yasha's eyes went wide seeing an overgrown wolf standing over her. Now she really felt short. He gazed down at her and smiled as he knelt to her height.

"Hello, Yasha," he said. "I'm Sajin Komamura…your great-uncle."

She noticed he stuck his hand out to shake hers. She slowly reached out and shook his hand. "Hello," she said.

"Come, let's visit," he said as he took her hand and led her into his home.

Kali had wanted to follow, but Kay held her back. "It's like you and your dad, let her visit alone," she said.

"Speaking of him…we kinda should tell him 'bout…you know," Kali said.

"Good idea."

Yasha heard a barking noise as she blinked seeing the puppy running around. She smiled and knelt down lifting him up as he licked the hell out of her face. She giggled and petted him happily.

Komamura chuckled. "You like dogs?"

"Yes," she said. "My dad just bought me and Sasuke a Chow-Chow each. They love Sunny, my wolf."

"What other animals do you have?"

"Kali has a tiger and a tanuki," she said. "Alison has a dragon and a phoenix, and we have the two Chows. Kali also brought home two rabbits lately, one's a lop eared one named Caramel, she also has a tea cup bunny named Smoky. Anya's taken them in."

"Regular zoo," he said. He looked at her. "You look just like your father."

"Did he die the day I left?" she asked.

"No," he said. "He sent you off for your best chance, which was a wise decision. You have to remember, you were going about five thousand years in the past to the future. So by the time you got here, he was gone and he had married Kagome. He sent you the sword through the well. Yet as Kagome never aged, neither did you."

She slowly nodded. "Do I have siblings?"

"No," he said. "Too busy for kids."

She didn't say much on that, but in ways, she was relieved. She wouldn't know how to react if she had any younger siblings.

Komamura watched her a moment and then exhaled a moment. "Yasha, I do know about your secret," he said. "Kali pretty much tells me everything whenever I ask or whenever she shows up. Sokyoku's power is unknown now to all of us since his rebirth and Yamamoto may see him and you as a threat. You will have to prove him otherwise."

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "How?"

"By learning and harnessing his power," he said. "Tame him and prove he's no threat. Demonstrate for the others as well. Yet for now, you must be careful when and where. He was once a tool for execution. No one knows how unstable he is if he is."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't lose faith in me," she said. "I think I can do it…I just got a spiky haired bully a few minutes ago."

He paused. "You…took down Kenpachi?"

"Yes."

Komamura tilted his head back and let out a barking laugh. "He'll have one wounded ego to be beaten by you of all people."

"I'm not sure I find the humor."

He chuckled. "First off, the only other to beat him was Ichigo," he said. "Second, you're short…and a girl."

"Big things come in small packages, Uncle."

"Indeed they do."


End file.
